<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trauma by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694979">Trauma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nation Being Things (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lullindo, M/M, NBT - Freeform, Nations Being Thing, Oneshot, SloSlo, Smut, mention of rape, nationbeingthing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read it, it's not long anyways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Slovakia/Slovenia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trauma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly, why would you even read this cringe?<br/>I wrote it in on 23th and 24th November in the year 2019 so it's fucking old, ok?<br/>There are also selected few, who if they happen to stumble upon this will know who wrote this.<br/>DO NOT send this to Lully. She was, in fact, the first person (besides me, obviously) to read it. I also asked if I should even write this and she replied with "Go for it,", sooo... Actions have consequences.<br/>Don't @ me, please, I'm embarrassed.<br/>I had to make a separate account just for this BS, so if ANYONE that will recognize this fic finds it DO NOT TELL WHO WROTE IT, okay? Lully already knows and that's more then enough already.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is one of these days, when Slovakia comes over to Slovenia for their monthly exchange of missent letters, bills, boxes and stuff, because people just can't get it right, that Slovenia and Slovakia are two different countries. This time it is Slovakia's turn to come over to Slovenia, bring him his stuff and take from Slovenia what was meant for him.</p><p>They are nearly done with exchange, Slovakia taking his stuff back in his vehicle, Slovenia taking care of his own boxes, letters and items, placing them in his own post vehicle, to deliver it.</p><p>Slovakia pauses for a moment, stopping midway with a box in his hands. He calls out to Slovenia: "Hey, Slovinsko!"</p><p>Slovenia just places a box down and then turns towards Slovakia. "What is it, Slovaška?"</p><p>Slovakia just places his last box in his vehicle himself, before going towards Slovenia. "I'm sorry if this may be a bit invasive question for you, but I have never seen or heard of you being in a relationship. With anyone. Are you even interested in dating? Or sex?"</p><p>Slovenia's cheeks adopt a bit rosy colour, while he scratches the back of his head, looking at Slovakia directly in front of him, before answering him: "Well, I am not really experienced in neither and, I don't really, you know, like sex? I mean, dating sure! But… Even in dating I'm not really good."</p><p>"You know, you don't need to be good at dating to enjoy or be experienced in sex. What I get is, you don't do one night stands," says Slovakia, he himself being a little confused as to why it seems like Slovenia knows even less about the whole love, dating and getting laid stuff, then he firstly thought. He knows Slovenia isn't a type of guy, to do things carelessly. He is very cute too. I mean, he wouldn't oppose if he would be offered a one night stand with him, that's why it confuses him to no avail why is he always single.</p><p>"I… that's really something I am not experienced at. Neither."</p><p>"Why though?" asks Slovakia, sitting on a table, deciding this might take some time and patting a space besides him, signaling Slovenia to sit on it, too. He hesitantly does.</p><p>"Well, when I tried dating some of my people, regular humans, I usually wasn't what they expected. But I don't know what they expected. I don't know what they wanted from me. And if they did tell, it was usually so out of my character, something I am not. I couldn't live up to their expectations," answers he, looking ahead of him, not wanting to look at Slovakia.</p><p>"And why are you so inexperienced at sex?" asks Slovakia, genuinely curious and noticing Slovenia has some troubles opening up about this topic.</p><p>Slovenia doesn't feel very comfortable talking about this. He counts Slovakia as his friend, but no one ever actually paid so much attention to Slovenia's love life and no one ever asked him to talk about it. "Well, I just don't like it."</p><p>"You don't like sex?" asks Slovakia, not believing Slovenia's words much, as he raises a brow.</p><p>"Can we not talk about it?" interrupts him Slovenia, turning towards Slovakia, somehow scared and shaken light brown eyes, meeting his light greyish blue ones.</p><p>Slovakia is taken by surprise. Fear and sadness is something he is not used to seeing on Slovenia, the boy always trying to stay positive and having a smile plastered on his face at most desperate times, encouraging others that nothing is lost. But that's when he realises, he doesn't know Slovenia as much as he thought he does. Not even close. Whenever you look at him, he is always kind, encouraging you, smiling at you, trying to support you, but he never shows his feelings out. His doubts. Fears. Traumas. Nightmares. Always hiding them.</p><p>Slovenia turns his head away from Slovakia, wanting to stand up and leave, as rude as this would be of him, but a hand on his own stops him. He turns his head back towards the Slovak, seeing concern in his eyes, taking him by surprise.</p><p>"Slovinsko, is there a particular reason you are afraid of sex?"</p><p>"I-I am not afraid of sex!" exclaims he, his cheeks adapting reddish hue.</p><p>Slovakia gets off the table, stepping in front of Slovenia. He puts his hands besides Slovenia's hips, looking him dead in the eyes. Slovenia leans backwards a little, not knowing what Slovakia wants from him.</p><p>"You know, it may be late to take a notice of this, but why do you never talk about your personal problems?"</p><p>Slovenia smiles again, but instead of his usual, positive smile, he manages only a nervous one. "There's nothing much to talk about. You all already know my history and life. It's nothing interesting anyways."</p><p>"Then why are you afraid?" asks Slovakia, determined to find out what's going on and try to help for once.</p><p>He is greeted only with silence and Slovenia averting his gaze. "Are you ashamed because you think your dick is small?"</p><p>Slovenia's eyes widen in surprise, he's head shooting up, staring at Slovakia with wide eyes. "What? No!" exclaims he, blushing.</p><p>Slovakia growls, feeling annoyed by this constant circle of their words, not realising how much personal did this talk become. "Then what is it? Your looks?"</p><p>Slovenia shuts his eyes, shaking his head.</p><p>"Wealth?"</p><p>He shakes his head again.</p><p>'Should I tell him? Will he care at all?'</p><p>"Shyness?"</p><p>'Will he only shrug and say "Get over it."?'</p><p>"It's because," says he quietly, hiding his face in his hands. "Because my memories are not… pleasant," whispers he.</p><p>Slovakia barely manages to hear him. "What do you mean 'not pleasant'? Memories of what?"</p><p>He quietly answers in his hands: "I am afraid of having sex, because the only time I experienced it was painful and against my will." Slovenia is prepared to be gritted by laughing, or Slovakia telling him that's a stupid reason to be so shaken about, or maybe a lecture how he's making this all over dramatic.</p><p>A silent pause follows, Slovakia pressing his lips in thin line, not liking the idea of someone taking the Sloven against his will. "You were raped?"</p><p>Slovenia doesn't like the way Slovakia phrased it. It sounds too real. Like he can't shut his eyes anymore, pretending it's only a sick dream or his imagination. "Y-yes," says he, admitting it out loud, making himself flinch and just want to hide, shameful feeling,<br/>
just like it's his fault he ever got raped, covering him.</p><p>Slovakia notices Slovenia's body language and knows that boy enough by now, to tell he wants to take the blame for something that was no way his fault. He raises his hand and gently grabs Slovenia's wrist, wanting to pull his hands away from his face, making Slovenia jolt in surprise and shoot his head up, looking at Slovakia with fear.</p><p>Slovakia sighs and gently grabs both of his hands holding them and forcing Slovenia to look him directly in the eyes. "Listen, Slovinsko. Don't you dare blame yourself for something you are not responsible for. And don't just hold things like this in, telling no one. You are going to completely destroy yourself. Now, tell me, who raped you?"</p><p>"Don't worry Slovaška, it was long ago, please. I- I don't need any reminders," says Slovenia, squeezing Slovakia's hands lightly.</p><p>Slovakia groans, but decides to let that slide. He doesn't want to force more trauma on the south slav by forcing him to talk. "Slovinsko, just know that you can always talk with me, no matter what bothers you or how stupid you think it is, get it?"</p><p>Slovenia just nods. He closes his eyes, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Slovakia's, his heart beating fast, not knowing whether Slovakia will refuse this small gesture or accept it.</p><p>Slovakia is taken by surprise, of course, but he guesses Slovenia needs it, so he slowly wraps his arms around Slovenia’s torso, pulling him closer.</p><p>Slovenia opens his eyes back up, feeling himself being pulled forward and his lower part of body pressing against Slovakia’s. His eyes meet Slovak’s. He doesn’t know what happens in that moment. Slovakia’s eyes just- mesmerize him. He does something he never thought he could do first. It just happens. In the brief moment, he presses his lips against Slovakia’s. Someone might mistake it for an accident, as it was more like a light touch, but Slovakia definitely knows it was intentional, even if Slovenia pulled away almost immediately.</p><p>Slovakia runs his fingers through Slovenia’s hair, pulling him in for a closer ‘kiss’ version, Slovenia accepting, but not knowing what to do. He holds the edge of the desk, letting Slovakia gently mash his lips. Slovakia’s lips are a bit rough and he can't really pinpoint the taste of them, but he does enjoy it, a lot more than he thought he would.</p><p>Slovakia pulls away, chuckling lightly. “Have you never kissed before, or did you forget how to do this?”</p><p>Slovenia's cheeks flush once again. He averts his gaze, mumbling: "I was never fond of physical contact. That's why no one wanted to date me and my relationships didn't last long."</p><p>"Well, did you ever tell them the real reason why?"</p><p>"Yes. I did. To three of them. The first reaction I got was disgust. The woman I dated dumped me immediately, after realizing I was raped. By a male. The other two were just saying I was being over dramatic and should have moved on, not avoiding touch and sex like a plague."</p><p>Slovakia blinks a few times. Slovenia's behavior makes so much more sense now. If he couldn't even trust his own people, the ones he dated and are supposed to be closer to him than anyone else, supposed to be his family, how could he trust a country? Someone that can use his weaknesses against him - again - and make fun of him or rub it in his face for another millenia?</p><p>Slovakia sighs. "You know, your Balkan family really doesn't give an impression of, you know, welcoming people, but people like me, prisoners of wars, people looked down on, we wouldn't just brush it off or blame you. I wouldn't," says he, making sure Slovenia is looking at him and seeing he's completely serious about it.</p><p>Slovenia believes him. He wants to. He needs to believe someone cares. Someone wants him to know, it’s not his fault. That he isn’t the one being a drama queen. He needs to. After so many years of him just trying to be the supportive friend, watching out to not trouble others, trying to stay positive, while sometimes crying himself to sleep, when he is sure no one is around, he really appreciates Slovakia’s efforts of trying to understand and support him. He wants to cross just one more border. One more.</p><p>“I,” starts he nervously. “I’d like to ask a favor of you. But only if you want to, of course!”</p><p>“What do you want?” asks Slovakia, slightly tilting his head.</p><p>“Could you, um,” say he nervously fiddling with his fingers. He averts his gaze, before continuing his request: “Could you have sex with me?”</p><p>“Say what?” asks Slovakia confused, not knowing if his brain is messing with him or something like this really just came out of the Slovene’s mouth.</p><p>“I- I want to get over my anxiety. And, since you know about it, I’d appreciate if you would have sex with me,” mumbles Slovenia, glancing at the Slovak to try and figure out his answer.</p><p>“Waitwaitwaitwait, hold your horses, bud. You want to have sex with me because you want to get over your anxiety?”</p><p>“Well, yes,” says Slovenia. He doesn’t dare to ask the Slovak for more. Even if he’d get only a one night stand out of it, maybe having a tighter control over his fear of deeper touch, he would be very grateful.</p><p>“What if I have a condition?”</p><p>“Well, I’ll try to carry it out, if possible.”</p><p>“And what if I tell you my request after we fuck?” asks Slovakia, grabbing Slovenia’s hips and leaning forward, causing Slovenia to slightly lean backwards.</p><p>“No promises I’ll be capable of doing it,” nervously says Slovenia, holding himself to the table, feeling the change of atmosphere.</p><p>“Don’t worry. It’s a question,” responds Slovakia, leaning over the Sloven boy while pushing him to lay on the table. “You don’t have any lube with you by chance?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then saliva will make do,” hums he. “You are fine with being a bottom, right?”</p><p>Slovenia nods. He spreads his legs as Slovakia supports their weight with his hands, leaning forward and pressing his lips on the Slovene’s softer and sweeter ones. He runs his fingers over Slovenia’s hips, making sure to treat the boy carefully, as his rhitem forces Slovenia to cooperate and kiss back.</p><p>Slovakia’s hands move higher under the Slovene’s shirt, brushing his nipples and making Slovenia quietly moan in surprise, giving Slovakia the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in and french kiss him.</p><p>Slovenia lets Slovakia to have control. He moves his tongue as well, the familiar taste of Slovakia’s mouth finally ringing a bell. He pulls away, small pants escaping him and asking: “Did you drink Slivovko?”</p><p>Slovakia laughs. “Yeah, I did. Didn’t think you’d recognize the taste.”</p><p>Slovenia chuckles, too. “Are you kidding me? That’s one of the favourite types of alcohol on my land.”</p><p>“I know,” says Slovakia, smiling at him, before he moves his hands to Slovenia’s pants. “You know, it’s time to get rid of those.” He pulls the Sloven over the table enough to pull his pants down over his hips, before getting rid of Slovenia’s shoes to pull his pants down completely. Slovenia shivers as the cold air of the warehouse, they were left alone in, hits him.</p><p>Slovakia spits on his hand and slips it into Slovenia’s boxers, rubbing his member. He arouses the boy, but Slovenia doesn’t let any sounds escape him. He might be controlling his voice, but that doesn’t prevent his body language to be clear to the Slovak, he himself feeling arousal building up inside his body, as he sees what his gestures are doing to Slovenia.</p><p>Slovenia can’t believe someone else’s hand on his member can feel so good. How someone else can brush all the right angels and places. It isn’t long till his precum starts leaking and Slovakia fastens his peace, making Slovenia release soft and quiet whines of pleasure.</p><p>Slovenia feels he isn't gonna last long. He tries to warn Slovakia: "I'm going-!" He cuts himself off with a moan, as he arches his back from pleasure, his cum spurting mainly into Slovakia's hand.</p><p>Slovenia is panting, his chest rising up and down, as Slovakia pulls his boxers down with his clean hand. Slovenia is kind of embarrassed because of this whole situation, but he feels good. Too good to stop because of his shyness. There's still one thing he needs to clarify though.</p><p>"Slovaška, will it hurt?" says he looking at Slovak’s eyes as they meet his.</p><p>"Well, it's going to hurt at the start, but I'll prepare you, so it will be easier for us both," responds he, spreading Slovenia's ass cheeks and pressing his fingers, wet from Slovenia's cum, against his butthole. "I'll try to make this as painless and enjoyable as possible."</p><p>Slovakia slides one of his fingers in, Slovenia squirming at uncomfortable and a little painful feeling. He tries to grab the edge of the desk with his fingers, as Slovakia works on stretching him out.</p><p>When Slovakia slides second finger in, Slovenia already gets used to the feeling, starting to enjoy it. Slovakia scissors his fingers and then pushes them as deep as possible, brushing against something in him, making a loud moan escape him.</p><p>His face heats up. Such a lewd sound escaped him and he can't believe it. But it felt really good.</p><p>Slovakia soon proceeds to push a third finger in for good measure, to make sure he won't accidentally hurt the country beneath him or cause him unbearable pain. He brushes Slovenia's prostate again and then pulls his fingers out, right after he forces another moan out of Slovenia's throat.</p><p>Slovenia isn't happy by removal of Slovak’s fingers, but he knows what Slovakia will do next. That doesn't make his doubts disappear completely.</p><p>Slovakia pulls his own pants and boxers down enough to expose his erection. He spits on his own hand, mixing his spit with leftover cum and stroking himself, before aligning his dick with Slovenia's hole and gently pressing against it.</p><p>"I'm going to put it in," warns he Slovenia, grabbing his hips and slowly sliding inside the boy, Slovenia moaning out in pain. But even though it is painful, it's nowhere as painful as it was back then, when it was forced on him.</p><p>Slovakia bends over and kisses Slovenia, as he slowly starts moving his hips, thrusting in him.</p><p>Slovenia gasps at Slovakia's sudden movement, trying to kiss back and wrapping his hands around Slovakia, holding onto him.</p><p>Slovakia starts picking up his peace, as he breaks the kiss and pulls Slovenia in half sitting position, as Slovenia is clinging onto him.</p><p>Change of positions causes Slovakia to thrust at a different angle, hitting Slovenia's prostate, getting the boy unprepared. Slovenia throws his head back, letting out a loud cry, tears of pleasure rolling down his cheeks.</p><p>Slovakia kisses Slovenia's cheeks, as he keeps thrusting, getting himself closer and closer to his release.</p><p>Slovenia's dick is throbbing, begging for attention. "Please, aah~ touch my dick," beggs, Slovenia, surprising himself and Slovakia for saying dick, not anything less vulgar. However, Slovakia obeys and starts stroking Slovenia's dick with one hand and keeping their balance with another, as he thrusts over and over again, abusing Slovenia's prostate, the Sloven's muscles clenching around his cock every time he makes a wave of pleasure wash throughout Slovenia's body.</p><p>Moans echo throughout the half empty warehouse, harsh slapping of skin against skin accompanying them.</p><p>"Slovinsko, I'm close," groans Slovakia out before moaning again.</p><p>"Me too," pants Slovenia, closing his eyes, his body trembling all over as he cums and lets out a cry, Slovakia following him soon after and emptying himself inside him.</p><p>Both boys wait to ride out their high completely, before Slovakia pulls out of Slovenia.</p><p>For a moment they just stare into each other's eyes, half dazed and breathless, before Slovenia just clings onto Slovakia, pressing himself against him, the Slovak grunting in surprise and grabbing Slovenia's ass to stand up fully.</p><p>"You are quite heavy, you know," grumbles he, before letting Slovenia slide out of his arms back on the desk.</p><p>"Well, we have the same height and weight," chuckles Slovenia.</p><p>"Remember my condition from before?" asks him Slovakia.</p><p>"Oh, yes, what was your question?" asks Slovenia, hoping it wouldn't be something that would prove to him Slovakia was just using him.</p><p>"Will you be my boyfriend?"</p><p>A silent pause follows. To be honest, the question took Slovenia by surprise. But he already knows the answer.</p><p>"Yes," says he, smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>